Just in time for Saint Valentine's Day
by OP-zosan
Summary: Saint Valentine's Day is just around the corner... So what will Luffy get Zoro? Pairing: Lu/Zo. Hint of Ace/Sanji. Fluff. Modern AU.


Sanji was busy in the restaurant when his cellphone buzzed in his pocket. Raising his head up to glance at the wall clock, he realised that he's been at The Baratie for three hours, working the kitchen without a break. Dinner rush was a major headache but Sanji welcomed the challenge plus he'll get to mingle in the crowd later. Which translated to Sanji's words, time to get to know all the pretty ladies. "Oi, shitheads. I'm taking my break now." He walked out without waiting for a reply. Though a chorus of curses and swearing was thrown at him the minute he walked out.

The sous chef took his phone out from his pocket after lighting a cigarette. He wasn't surprised to see the name blinking on the screen. Though he was surprised by the content.

_Sanji. I need a favour. Could you teach me to make chocolates?_

Never in his few years of knowing Luffy, has the raven head asked for a favour nor has he ever sounded this serious about learning to make something, let alone chocolates. Even though he knew what Luffy was planning to do. Since Sanji was planning on making some, he guessed it wasn't a problem if Luffy joined.

_Sure. Meet me at 10 tonight at the restaurant. Just bring yourself. No Ace._

He got a reply immediately.

_Yosh! See you tonight! :D_

Grinning to himself as he took the last puff of cigarette, he had plans for the firebutt and Luffy wasn't going to spoil it for him. Sanji returned back to the kitchen, swearing back at the other cooks and returned to his post by the stove.

Luffy was there at the restaurant at 9.50pm. He had hoped to get some leftovers before they started the chocolate making even though he knew Zeff would probably kick his head in if he tried sneaking into the kitchen again. Trying to get Ace to not follow was probably the hardest thing he had to do because he accidentally let it slipped that he was going to The Baratie and his older brother was adamant on going with. Just to see his boyfriend. He said. But Sanji had insisted that no Ace, which Luffy told the freckled brother but Ace was insisting to go as well. The brothers fought and rolled on the floor till Sabo came home with pizza. Ace immediately jumped from Luffy to Sabo, attacking the pizza box. Luffy had to resist the pizza temptation and took the chance to flee.

The raven head sat by the bar waiting for his favourite blonde to come out from the kitchen to retrieve him. He sat crossed leg, swinging from side to side, his strawhat on his head, whistling.

"Oi! Luffy! How many times do I have to tell you not to whistle in the restaurant?"

"Yo! Sanji! So when do the chocolates get done?"

"Tch. You're not even listening are you?" Sanji had walked out from the kitchen and was behind the bar, getting a drink for himself. He didn't care that he was well under the age limit, he'll just have to take a few kicks from the shitty old man that's all.

"Sanji…..! The chocolates!"

"Fine! Fine! Let's get your shitty chocolates done." Sanji walked back around with a glass in one hand and the other rubbing his temples. He has no idea how he is going to survive trying to his masterpiece done with Luffy in the same space as he is. "Let's go." He walked back into the now empty kitchen with a overly excited, jumping boy at his tail.

"Alright, Lu. We're going to have some rules."

"But Sanji….." He started to whine.

"Rule one. Listen to what I say. Rule two. No stealing of food or snack. Rule three. And the most important rule here. No telling your brother. Alright?"

Luffy pouted but nodded his head. Sanji sighed and took a plate out from the oven. "Here." He kept some food for the younger boy, knowing he'll never be able to keep the no snacking rule. But one can only hope, right?

"Lu! No! That's not it!"

"But Sanji! Look! It's awesome like that!"

"LUFFY! NO! LISTEN! YOU DO NOT ADD MEAT INTO CHOCOLATES!"

"Sanji! It's meat! Meat is good with everything!"

"LUFFY D. MONKEY! NO MEAT IN THAT OR I'LL GOING TO KICK YOUR SHITTY LITTLE ASS TO THE MOON AND LEAVING YOU THERE! EVEN IF THAT SHITTY MARIMO COMES AFTER ME! I'M DOING IT!"

"But Sanji!"

"NO BUTS! NO! RULE NUMBER ONE!"

"Butts…" Luffy started laughing. "Butts."

"UGH." A frustrated blonde threw a towel into Luffy's laughing face.

"Yosh! Done!" Luffy held up a untidily wrapped box, beaming. Sanji took one look at that and waved the raven out of his kitchen. He had more to do and having Luffy here made no progress to his chocolates for Ace.

"That shitty marimo better be grateful I didn't let you add meat in that."

"Shishishi. I bet Zoro's going to love having meat in this."

"Tch. Go on. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Bye! Oh. And thank you!" Luffy ran out after stealing a piece from Sanji's box, almost being kicked in the head, again.

"Damn, shitty, ugh." Sanji continued to work, alone, muttering under his breath.

It was almost 12 when Luffy finally left The Baratie. He took his phone and called the first number on his log.

_"Yea? Unf. What. Unf. Is. Unf. It. Unf. Lu?"_

Zoro had been on the last set of his training weights when his phone started to ring. He had to search his entire room before he found it. Immediately going back to his training when he saw the name.

_"Oi Zoro! See you out at your gate in fifteen minutes?"__"Okay. Later."_

Luffy hung up the call knowing that green haired boy wanted to at least finish his training before he met up with him. So he didn't pout or whine when Zoro dropped the call almost immediately.

He walked the same route he'll take everyday to Zoro's house. Somehow, the green haired boy would get lost on his way to school every single day and Luffy had wanted to go on the same adventure as Zoro did, so he came meeting with Zoro at his gate every morning. And the two of them would wander the streets for an hour or two before eventually getting to school, late.

Zoro was already leaning against the wall when Luffy got there. He waved and grinned when he caught Zoro looking at his direction. Running over, he skidded to a stop just in front of Zoro.

"Yo!" A wide grin on his face, he adjusted his strawhat, the box still in his hands.

"Hey Lu." Zoro matched his grin and reached his hand to help Luffy with his hat, gently tugging on the string. "So why did you want to see me at this time for?"

"This!" Luffy held up the box, proud and beaming at his handiwork.

"Okay." Zoro tilted his head and stared at the half opened box.

"Um… I got hungry on the way… So… I took a few. But I left the largest and nicest for you!"

"What is it, Lu?"

"Look!" The excited boy unwrapped the box and held the box up to Zoro's face. "Chocolates!"

Zoro stared at the box in his face and leaned back wanting to get a better look. Right in that box sat a single piece of chocolate. In the shape of a meat on a stick. Chuckling, Zoro took that last piece of chocolate out. "This. You made this?"

"Sanji did most of the work. But I helped!"

"That dartboard made this? For me?"

"No! Zoro you're silly! I made this for you! There were more though. But I was hungry. And I ate some. But that's the biggest piece. And you know how Sanji's food is always delicious. His chocolates are delicious too!" Luffy was rambling on about the chocolates, Sanji and everything but Zoro wasn't even listening. All he heard was that Luffy made him chocolates. Luffy. His Luffy made him chocolates.

Zoro reached and wrapped his arms around Luffy, grinning. "Thank you."

"Shishishishi. You're welcome. Oh. Sanji said I had to say this. Happy Valentine's Day, Zoro."

"Happy Vday, Lu." Zoro held that last piece of chocolate to Luffy's lips. "Here. You can have it."

"But Zoro…" Before Luffy could continue on, Zoro had stuffed that meat shaped chocolate into his mouth. "Hmmm. Delicious! But Zoro you didn't get to try any!"

"It's alright. I've already gotten what I want." The green haired boy smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover tighter.

* * *

A/N: This is way overdued but I kept forgetting to post this here. OTL & I know Wasn't that bad has been on hold for too long but I'll get back to it... I will...! Just give me some time to sort things through. GOMEN!


End file.
